no_friends_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Oskar Woolf
Oskar Woolf is a Tiefling of Asmodeus Shadow Sorcerer and a member of the Unnamed Party. He is the founder of the Creed of Woolf and known for his powerful sorcery. Description Appearance Oskar is a dark red tiefling with solid yellow eyes and long, yellow hair. He stands at 5'8" and weighs in at 143 pounds. He wears a black button up shirt that is tucked into his black dress pants. On his left side, Oskar carries his Crow's Bow in the form of a light crossbow and a dagger on his right, a dagger and his Wand of the War Mage. On his back he carries the quarterstaff of his fallen comrade Puma Dovegood, over it, Oskar's Cloak of Billowing. On his left hand, Oskar wears a Ring of Spell Storing and around his neck he wears the obsidian black claw from his childhood. Personality Oskar is a man of cunning and intellect, constantly scheming and planning. He's known to be quite charismatic and a fairly efficient diplomat. He thinks himself better than most but especially looks down on fools and annoyances (Such as Lou and Charles). However, for those he does befriend, he would die for without hesitation. Oskar is also known to hold grudges, life long grudges. In combat, Oskar sticks to the sidelines, casting from a range and occasionally shooting his Crow's Bow if out of spell slots. He will run to front lines if a trusted ally is in danger. He also loves torturing his enemy, even going as far as to cut off an enemy's ear to get information out of him and has a flare for the spectacular, usually spouting a quick one-liner before dealing a finishing blow. It is to be noted that while in the Shadowfell, where Oskar draws his power, he feeling content and happy, becoming much more joyful than usual. Biography Oskar Woolf was born in the small town of Winterhaven, to two caring and loving parents. All the kids hated Oskar and were disgusted with him. The children mocked him and chased him all the time, but Oskar was none the wiser, he thought they loved him. One day while Oskar was “playing” with his bullies, he made his way into an alley. In the alley, claws made of shadow came after him. Oskar returned that day with scratch marks, a black claw, and darkness in his eyes. The adults found him gross and an annoyance. When Oskar first met a Gnome he found him disgusting, but it was the nicest anybody had been to him. Oskar never realized this. Oskar decided he wanted to do more for the town that he thought loved him and his family, and he wanted to get rid of Gnomes so he enlisted into the army when he was of age. Oskar’s battalion thought disliked and ridiculed him. His battalion sent him to the front, telling him that their great and fearless Corporal should be at the front of battle, but in reality it was because they thought it would be funny to watch him flail around. While he was out at front, a Gnomish battalion bombed his battalion, killing them all. Oskar was furious, he loved the battalion he thought loved him back so much, and vowed to finally bring an end to the Gnomish race. Oskar went through his entire life hating Gnomes, so that he never had to realize that he was the one hated so much. Character Description Notable Items * Arcane Focus (Obsidian Black Claw) * Bag of Holding Clothes * Cloak of Billowing * Raccoon Fur Hat Weapons * Crow's Bow * 2 Daggers * Light Crossbow * Puma's Quarterstaff Magic Items * Pearl of Power * Wand of the War Mage * Ring of Spell Storing Abilities Background & Feat Abilities * Military Rank * Barbed Hide Racial Abilities * Darkvision * Infernal Legacy * Hellish Resistance Sorcerer Abilities * Sorcery Points * Metamagic ** Quickening Spell ** Extending Spell * Flexible Casting * Strength of the Grave * Eyes of the Dark Spellcasting Cantrips * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Message * Mending * Thaumaturgy * Fire Bolt 1st-Level * Magic Missile * Detect Magic * Comprehend Languages 2nd-Level * Acidic Ray * Hellish Rebuke * Darkness * Shatter 3rd-Level * Fireball